


Guilty Until Proven Innocent

by burlesque_articulation



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, F/F, Nishona, keeping at 1/1 bcuz I dunno when(if) I'll be able to update it, most warnings will be at the start of chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burlesque_articulation/pseuds/burlesque_articulation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stealing straight from the bank? Stupid. Stealing what was already stolen from the bank? A little less stupid. No, scratch that, just as stupid- espically when caught red-handed with the stolen goods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Until Proven Innocent

“Do you know what happens to someone when they commit a crime in Lynchwood?”

“I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say they get ‘lynched’.” Fiona received a smack to the back of her head for that one. Which wasn’t completely surprising, except she was actually expecting one from the woman who had been pacing in front of her.

The Sheriff of Lynchwood held up a hand, sending a threatening look toward whoever stood behind Fiona, before looking back down where the younger woman who was on her knees, wrists firmly restrained behind her back. “So the kitten’s got claws, eh?” The woman practically purred herself, fixing her guns in their holsters in a way that Fiona couldn’t miss them.

Ignoring that statement however, Fiona decided to take the time to point one thing out, “you’ve accused me of committing a crime. Would you mind me asking what crime, exactly?”

The Sheriff regarded her silently for a moment before grabbing a nearby chair, placing it in the centre of the room, and then sitting down, briskly crossing one leg over the other at the knee. “Thievery,” she answered cooly, still watching Fiona with her hawk like eyes from under the brim of her hat.

“Mm. A false accusation. _I_ didn’t steal a thing.” Fiona said in the same calm tone.

Whoever had been standing behind her nestled a hand in her hair, yanking her head back painfully, making her clench her teeth. “So you just stumbled across the load of cash that just so happened to have come straight from Lynchwood’s bank?” They growled, their breath reeking like they’d eaten a load of skag crap recently. They however quickly backed off when they received a menacing glare from the Sheriff.

As they took a few steps back, Fiona shook off the feeling of their hand in her hair, scooting forward, away from them and toward the older woman, completely by happenstance. “Well yes, I was digging up some dirt to build a nice little sand castle, and then what do you know, I hit jackpot. So naturally I figure in a place like this- finder’s keeper’s, right?” Although Fiona was saying this over her shoulder to the person behind her, she still kept the woman in front of her in range of her peripherals. 

The- guard? Bandit? Oh, who cared… -made a move to hit Fiona again, but was forced into submission when The Sheriff stood up, clearing her throat and pinning them with a pointed stare. Fiona’s eyes fully left The Sheriff for a moment to watch as the bandit behind her backed up further, almost completely leaving the exit unguarded. Her thoughts began to travel, but were quickly brought back to the current predicament when forceful fingers gripped her chin.

“Eyes on me. And trust me when I say even if you _did_ make it out of this room, everyone out there has their guns trained on that door to shoot anyone who isn’t one of their own, or myself.”

Fiona didn’t hesitate in making direct eye contact. “'Their own or yourself’? Not one of the guys, or are you just trying to be humble?”

It took a moment for Fiona’s words to sink in, but eventually an amused smile spread across those full purple stained lips. “Keep that kind of talk up, and I might be tempted to not give you a fair trial.”

Fiona stupidly returned the woman’s smile, even perking up a bit. “Oh, I’m getting a trial? Do you think it’ll be any time soon? I kind of promised I’d make it home in time for dinner.” Intuition was one hell of a drug, and Fiona’s little voice of reasoning was definitely telling her to lay off it.

The Sheriff was regarding her again, the nail of her thumb briefly tracing over Fiona’s bottom lip before she responded, “sorry, kid, but I think you’ll be bunking in Lynchwood for the foreseeable future.” Her grip remained on Fiona’s chin for a second longer before she let go, turning her back to place the chair back where she took it from, speaking to the only other person in the room as she did. “See that our guest here finds herself in comfortable quarters for the night.”

The bandit from behind her forcefully pulled her up by her restraints, causing her to grind her teeth together again, and giving her the inclination to fight them off. “The night? Sorry, but it’s barely dusk, and what about that bit about me having a trail?”

The Sheriff of Lynchwood gave her a sideways glance, eyeing her from head to toe, and back, before making her way back towards her, Fiona, straightening up, chest held higher as she stopped just a few centimeters away, still maybe a whole head taller the the younger woman. “Oh, you’ll be getting a trial. Of sorts,” she smirked, then added after a pause, “Jude, on second thought, take her to the Deputy, tell ‘em she’s one of the lucky one’s.” Then she gestured for the bandit, Jude, to take Fiona away. This time Fiona didn’t put up a fuss, though. Instead it was the bandit who gave pause.

“Wait, so… you were being serious about… her getting a trial?”

The dark haired woman gave him an impatient look, one hand brushing back the side of her coat and resting itself on her hip, clearly defining one of her two holstered guns. “You know, _Jude_ ,” she said their name in one of the most condescending tones Fiona had ever heard, “if there is one thing I like less then a law breaker, it’s someone who actively refuses to listen to orders. Now, do I have to repeat myself for you?”

“N-no, ma'am.” Jude immediately straightened up their posture, “I completely understand. Leaving now.”

Although Fiona felt the urge to laugh at their discomfort, she decided she’d done enough for the day. She was lucky to have gotten a hook in, now she needed to just sit and wait until the appropriate time to reel in the line. Then maybe she’d get out of Lynchwood alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Blep :3c


End file.
